Valdus' Story
by Falcon's-Fang
Summary: After Twilight Princess, Link's son begins his own adventure. Darkness is coming, but will Zelda and Link be able to defeat it this time? And what will come of Hyrule? Containing elements of Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask, what will happen when Link's own son is exiled? Rated M for sexual content, homosexuality, and insect.
1. Prolog

Ilia knelt by the river running through Ordon village. Beside her was Uli, mother of two and wife of Rusl the hunter. Ilia and Uli were washing laundry down, but Uli insisted that Ilia take a break.

"Are you alright?" Uli asked, he blue eyes were gentle and concerned.

"I'm fine, Uli," Ilia sighed, forcing herself not to roll her eyes. Everyone in village had been treating her like she was a cripple or something. Plenty of women had had children before; she was tempted to point this out. Ilia, a beautiful young woman with short blond hair and forest green eyes, was heavy with child. She was eighteen years old and had been married to her husband, Link, for only a few months now. The two of them had been engaged when it was discovered that Ilia was pregnant with Link's child. They got married sooner than they had planned, but it was alright.

Link was the hero of Hyrule. He had saved the kingdom Ordon was a part of. Link had driven back the Twilight and defeated the false king, Ganondorf. After Link hard returned from his journey he had returned to his life of herbing goats, but it was hard for him. He had seen many horrors on his journey and nightmares were not uncommon for him, but he fought to fit back into the Ordon lifestyle and leave behind his life as a hero.

Shaking her head, Uli walked over to Ilia gently took her by the elbow and guided her up to the front stoop of Rusl and Uli's house. "The baby will be here any day, Ilia, and you need to take care of yourself," she gently scolded.

Ilia's mother had been Uli's sister and died in child birth. Ilia had been raised by her father, Mayor Bo. Everyone had assumed that one day Ilia would marry Rusl and Uli's adoptive son. Like had been brought to the village when was only twelve. He had been very sick that winter when his exhausted father arrived with a black mare and new born foal. Link's father had practically collapsed on Rusl and Uli's doorstep, begging for help.

He remained with them until his son was nursed back to health, but he died shortly thereafter. He had been able to tell Uli and Rusl about how his wife had died from the same sickness that ended up killing him and nearly killed the child Link. But Link managed to pull through and survive.

Ilia smiled up at Uli, placing her hand on her stomach. She remembered two years ago when Uli had been pregnant with her daughter when the Twilight had come. The two year old was now playing in the grass just feet from where Uli was standing. Uli looked over at her daughter. "Alouetta," she called, the little white-blonde haired girl was pulling up handfuls of grass and grinning, her blue eyes shining with an infant's innocence and excitement. At the call of her mother, the toddler came running, reaching for her mother to pick her up.

Uli held her daughter as she turned at the call of her husband, a sturdily built man with dark blond hair, dark blue eyes, and several scars. He came forwards, carrying several fish that he had caught. With him was their son Colin, a twelve year old boy with white-blond hair like his mother and blue eyes. He was carrying a wooden sword and walking with his father and the young man with them. The young man was tall and lean with straw colored hair and blue eyes. He was smiling at Colin and chuckling at whatever it was the boy was saying. Link was leading the great chestnut mare with a white mare and tail. He looked up at Ilia as the three of them approached, smiling at her, his eyes full of affection.

Link didn't say anything, for the sickness he'd had when he was brought to Ordon had stolen his ability to speak, but he drew Ilia into a gentle hug when she stood up to greet him. He kissed her gently and smiled at her again, his eyes telling her so much. That fishing had gone well, of his affections for her, and his concern for her well being.

Rusl pulled Uli into a one armed hug and kissed her cheek, rustling their two year old daughter's hair. Colin stood back, saying nothing as he looked at his feet in embarrassment. Seeing his mom and dad and Link and Ilia acting like this was embarrassing for him to watch. But it did remind him of his affections for the girl, Luda, from Kakariko Village, whom he had met when Luda's father Renado took them into the village during the Twilight. Luda had cared for Colin while he had been injured, the two of them kept in contact by writing letters and occasionally Link would take Colin on Epona to go and visit Luda.

Today though Colin turned his attention back to the village entrance he, his father, and Link had just come through. Because Ilia was pregnant, Renado, being the shaman of Kakariko, was going to come and do everything he could do to help, this meant he would be bringing Luda. Telma, the owner of a bar in Castle Town, was coming as well. She was Ilia's segregate mother. She had taken Ilia in during the Twilight and love Ilia like a daughter.

While Rusl was talking to Uli, Link, and Ilia, the other village children, thirteen year old Beth, thirteen year old Talo, and Talo's eight year old brother Malo came to the bridge at the village center, they waved to Colin calling for him to come and play with them. He ran off to join them, telling his parents where he would be.

It was late that evening as the sun was setting that a black mare pulling a covered wagon into the village. The wagon was driven by a large woman with reddish-brown hair, beside her sat a dark skinned man with black hair, in the back of the wagon sat a girl with dark skin and jaw length black hair. The woman pulled the wagon to a halt and climbed down coming forwards to see Ilia sitting on the front stoop of Mayor Bo's house.

Telma came hurrying over smiling at Ilia. Renado climbed down from the wagon and greeted Bo, an old friend of him. Bo had been standing beside Ilia, talking heavily to Link and Rusl. Luda jumped down from the back of the wagon and ran to meet her best friend Beth and to see Colin who blushed and nodded shyly to her.

* * *

It was late that night that Ilia went into labor. Link, Bo, and Rusl waited outside of the room Ilia was in with Telma, Uli, and Renado. Link stood worriedly, gazing at the curtain separating the room the men were in from the room Ilia was in. He paced uneasily. Ilia's cries filled the air, causing Link to flinch, looking painfully towards the curtain. He could hear her rough breathing and wished he could with her.

The suddenly wailing of an infant caught their attention. Link was the first to hurry to the curtain, he brushed it aside without waiting to be told he could and he hurried to Ilia's side. She was covered in sweat, her golden hair clung to her face, and he green eyes looked tiredly up at Link, but she smiled weakly. Link sat on the bed beside her, placing his hand gently on her cheek and smiled, but that was when Telma came forwards holding the baby. It was wrapped in a cloth, curled tightly up. But when the baby was passed to Ilia, the parents got their first look at the infant.

Link was shocked, to say the least, his expression showed this plainly. The baby had dark skin and golden hair, paler than either Link or Ilia's, but what really shocked them was when the baby opened its' eyes and looked up at them. The baby had blood red eyes and looked blurrily up at his parents, yawning.

However, it was confirmed that the child could only possibly be Link's. There had been on men that visited the village before or around the time Ilia got pregnant and no one knew of anyone who looked like the infant.

Renado told them about a people who had gone extinct over a century before, a people called the Sheikah. They were said to have golden hair, dark skin, and red eyes, just like the baby boy.

Link held Ilia close, kissing her gently and holding her close. They chose to name the boy Valdus.

Valdus.


	2. Chapter 1

A herd of deer stood grazing in shallow valley in the center of the Faron Woods. A doe twitched her ears and raised her head, looking around. Her nostrils flared and turned her head, letting out a wail. The herd was being hunted.

The doe turned and bounded through the forest, the rest of the herd followed suit. Hooves pounded the leaf covered earth, panic raced through blood, and one fell.

None of the herd stopped, they thundered into the forest, through the trees and vanished, leaving behind them their fallen comrade. The doe that had alerted the herd of the hunter had fallen.

The shadows behind a tree flickered, a lithe form slid down, looking around before leaping down and approaching the fallen deer. He knelt and bowed his head, placing his hand on the side of the animal, murmuring a prayer of thanks to the goddesses.

Shifting, a beam of sunlight fell across the boy's face, illuminating his golden hair, dark skin, and, when he opened his eyes, the red hues looked like blood. Valdus pulled the arrow from the deer and placed it back in his quiver before turning to see the village's two other hunters. A tall brown haired man approached; with his was the lean form of another haired man. Talo walked to Valdus to inspect the boy's kill. He nodded.

"You did well," he told the boy. Talo knelt and began securing the kill to a long pole so it could be carried back to Ordon.

The other man with straw colored hair looked fondly at the boy, placing his hand on Valdus' head and ruffling his hair. It was Link's way of telling his son he had done well.

The deer was carried back to Ordon between Link and Talo, no conversation was made on Link's part, but he listened to what Talo and Valdus said.

* * *

That afternoon and the day following the deer was skinned and its' parts divided among the villages for what it could be made into. Its' meat for food. The Hide to make clothing. The rest put to good use as well.

Less than a week later, Valdus was up at Fado's ranch. His father herded the goats when he wasn't hunting, but Link had been called to the Castle by Queen Zelda, something that wasn't uncommon for the Hero. Valdus had heard stories of his father driving back the Twilight and defeating the dark king, but Valdus wasn't fully sure he believed them. It also meant that there were unrealistically high standards set for him.

Valdus sat in the field, watching the goats graze while thinking about nothing in particular when he heard the call of his friend Alouetta. The girl was two years older than him and crossed the field to him with a spring in her step and sat down on the grass. Her white-blonde hair caught the sunlight and her blue eyes shone. She had fair skin and downright gorgeous to Valdus, though he would never say this out loud.

Alouetta looked at Valdus. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked gently back and forth.

"So, why do you think the Queen wanted to see your dad?" She asked.

Valdus looked across the field at the goats. "I don't know," he admitted. His father had left very shortly after he had gotten to the letter from the queen. Ilia had been upset when she read the letter as well. She had spoken to Link in a hushed voice and Valdus had seen his father hold her close and gently kiss her, reassuring her.

Valdus and Alouetta fell into a companionable silence.

* * *

Two days later Valdus and Alouetta were at the ranch, watching the goats again. They sat near the cliff of the mountains surrounding the village. The sound of horse's hooves thundering across the earth reached their ears and Valdus stood up.

Link came riding Epona into the field. He truly looked majestic on the great chestnut mare. His straw colored hair windblown and dressed in his green tunic. The man swung down swung down from the horse's back, sending Epona off to graze. He greeted his with a nod as well as one to Alouetta before gesturing for Valdus to follow him.

Valdus and Alouetta exchanged bewildered looks, but Valdus followed Link with Alouetta. Valdus followed Link into the village where they left Alouetta to go back to her home.

Link's house was located just outside of the village, near Ordon Spring. When Link walked with his son, he listened to what Valdus had to tell him about herding goats without the aid of a horse, about hunting, finishing, and Alouetta. Link would look curiously at his son, encouraging him to continue. His varying expressions told volumes of his opinion on what Valdus would tell him.

Waiting in front of the house with Ilia was Colin, Link's adoptive younger brother and Alouetta's brother. Colin was engaging Ilia in conversation. He looked rather troubled. As it had turned out, Colin had gone with Link to the Castle for the audience with the Queen.

"Valdus," Ilia said, opening her arms. Warily, Valdus came forwards, accepting his mother's embrace. She held him tightly and smoothed his golden hair. Confusion washed over the boy. He pulled away from his mother, his confusion glittering in his ruby eyes.

"Mother, what's going on?" he asked, shaking his head slowly.

"Valdus," she began letting go of her son. Ilia shook her head; she had no idea how she was supposed to explain it to him. "You've always known that you're… different, right?"

Valdus knew exactly what his mother was referring to. He had been born with skin noticeably darker than either of his parents and eyes that were blood red, a color that was rare to say the least.

"Yeah," Valdus muttered. The village was small and it had just been the way Valdus was, he was the grandson of the mayor. There had been debate and question about his complexion, but it had blown over a long time ago and wasn't brought up, though it was still a sensitive topic to their son.

Link gave Ilia a herd look, but nodded for her to tell their son what had t be said. Ilia hesitated before continuing. "When you were a baby Renado told us a story about a people called the Sheikah, a people who looked like you." Ilia paused again, looking pleadingly at Link, but he looked away, Valdus caught this and fear stabbed him, what was going on?

"The Sheikah are extinct now, but they were the bodyguards to the royal family. Her highness, Queen Zelda, wants you to come to the castle," she breathed heavily before continuing, "to be trained as the princess' bodyguard."

Valdus froze; he had heard of the princess, she was around his age, but to be trained as her bodyguard. It would mean leaving Ordon, leaving everything. And what about Alouetta?

Link could see his son's tenseness and walked forwards, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. There was no real choice on Link's part, for after becoming queen, Zelda had become accustomed to giving direct orders and disobeying direct orders from the queen would be considered treason.

Valdus pushed his father's hand from his shoulder and glared. "I will not," he spat. But Valdus could not have been more wrong.

He departed from Ordon the following evening with his father and Colin. The journey to the Castle Town to him seemed longer than any journey he had made before.

* * *

They arrived long after dark and Colin left their company when Link took his son through the Castle and to the throne room where Queen Zelda awaited them.

Valdus kept his head bowed, parting his father's presence was the hardest thing he had done before and the knowledge that he wouldn't see his village again.


	3. Chapter 2

Seven grueling years later, rain was beating down against the Castle Walls, lashed by gale winds. The form of a nine teen year old young man stood out lined by lightning flashes. He stood with his arms crossed perched on a high window of one of the towers. He wore a form fitting blue outfit with a crest of an eye crying blood. A cowl hid his face and golden bangs hung in his flaming red eyes. He turned his gaze from the storm outside the window and to the spiral stone staircase to his left. The sound of cloth rustling and swift feet climbing the stairs reached his keenly trained ears.

Up the stairs hurried a young woman, by the looks of it she was seventeen and dawned in a heavy fabricked gown. Her long brown hair was down and streamed out behind her in her haste. The young man twisted to the side and dropped down onto the stairs in front of her, landing in a crouch and stopping the woman in her tracks. Her blue eyes flashes as she stopped, her gown skirts swished around her, rustling audibly.

"Valdus…!" She exclaimed in frustration as she glared at the young man hassling her progress.

"Princess," he said rising to his feet and taking a step back out of her way.

The princess brushed past her bodyguard, ignoring his greeting. She continued up the stairs of the tower, refusing to look back. Valdus followed, as silently as a shadow up to her quarters where he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame in much the same fashion he had back in the tower window.

Valdus watched the princess sweep through her room, pacing in frustration. She glared at the stormy sky outside, finding something to direct her impatient anger at. She stalked to the window.

"Neona," Valdus said, walking towards her. "What's going on?" His voice was low and carried a dangerous edge to it.

The princess stiffened. "That's not your concern!" Neona said between gritted teeth. "Your duty is to protect me, not question my actions." She said hotly, spinning around to face him, blue eyes narrowed.

After a few tense moments the princess ordered, "Get out."

Valdus complied, leaving the room, but took his post at her door. He leaned against the stone wall and listened to the sound of the storm outside, the silence of the hallway, and the heavy fabric that her highness's dress was made out of. He closed his eyes and focused on the surround area. He had been trained in the ancient Sheikah ways of battle and shadow magic. And now his duties were to be taken very seriously.

Seven years of relentless training in the ways of a dead race that he resembled. Seven years since he had seen his family. And seven years since he had tasted freedom. He was a prisoner to his duties.

* * *

It was late in the night, past the full moon's highest peak, when Valdus became tense, aware of something out of place. Something twisted and stirred within him, his trained senses picking up on movement beyond the door.

He dropped into a crouch and drew three needles from the wrappings on his arms. He glided forwards and saw through the gap between the doors a cloaked figure moving swiftly and silently towards the form of the sleeping princess.

Tensing, Valdus knew he couldn't wait too long, but if he moved too soon the assassin may escape. It required perfect timing. And then it came. A glint of mettle caught in a flashing of lightning accompanied by a clap of thunder. The assassin raised their blade and was bringing it down towards the princess when Valdus leapt forwards.

His spring was silent; he moved as a shadow and threw the needle tools. In that instant, though, the assassin turned to face him and yellow eyes glinted at him. Valdus gasped, but threw more of the needle tools before lunging forwards in a powerful thrust, lean muscles rippling. He struck the assassin head on and with one swift swing had a knife at their throat, but with another crash of thunder and lightning illuminating the room, Valdus had been thrown off and wounded.

He fell, rolling across the ground, blood running down his forehead and into his eyes. He raised his head and pushed off the stone floor, throwing himself at the assassin. The assassin leaped away from him and when Valdus swept at him with his knife drawn the assassin threw themselves backwards through the window of the tower.

Thunder crashed with a flash of lightning as the window shattered and the assassin fell backwards through the air. Valdus ran to the broken window and looked down, rain lashed his face and wind beat against him, but there was no sign of the assassin.

Neona was on her feet. She stood in her nightgown, staring at Valdus where he stood at the broken window, turning to look at her. There was blood running down his forehead and matting his rain soaked hair, the wind throwing his long braided hair back, giving him a wild look. He had just saved her life.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this causes any confusion, but Princess Neona's name has been changed to Naoe.

Valdus stood in Queen Zelda's personal study. Bookshelves stood in aisles, large windows were at the end of each aisle, while a majestic desk sat adjacent to a wide fireplace; a fire crackling merrily in its' hearth, deep shadows dancing ominously.

The princess' personal bodyguards stood near one of the windows, his gaze sweeping the pitch darkness beyond. Zelda stood beside the fire, wringing her white gloves in her hands, as though she were making a hard decision. She stared unseeingly into the fire before turning to look at her daughter sitting in a wingback chair.

She sighed, shaking her head, golden hair falling about her shoulders.

"Valdus," she began, using his first name, surprisingly.

"It's the third assassination attempt in six months," he told the queen, refusing to tear his gaze from the window. His fists clenched, anger flashing in his red eyes.

Queen Zelda looked fiercely at her daughter, a mother's protectiveness undeniable in her blue eyes. "This is only the beginning, things will get worse from here on out. There is something I must do, Naoe," she said, walked swiftly over to her daughter, placing her hand on her shoulder. Naoe flinched, avoiding her mother's eyes as the queen tightened her grip. Valdus swung his head around to look at the queen.

"What are you going to do?" He asked sharply.

Zelda looked directly at him, a look in her eyes that made blood run cold. "There is an ancient ritual," the queen explained, looking grave but strangely determined. "It will be used to bind Naoe's soul to yours, Valdus." The queen paused, turning and walking back towards the fire. She stopped and turned, her heavy gown swinging around her legs, eyes blazing. She looked truly formidable with the fire playing off the planes of her face and shadowing her eyes.

"No!" Naoe exclaimed, leaping her feet, hands gripping her skirt.

"Your highness!" Valdus cried, shocked to the bone. "What are you saying?" He sputtered. There was no real way to explain the earthshaking statement the queen had made. Valdus stood in shock, on the other hand, however, Naoe stood, shaking.

"I won't mother!" The princess cried, violently shaking her head. "Mother, you can't," she practically begged.

Zelda looked fiercely at her daughter and her child's bodyguard. "It was done generations ago. The princess was bound to a Sheikah warrior to protect her from Ganondorf's reign, it saved her life," Zelda's tone was dark, perhaps even threatening. "There is darkness rising and I will not allow harm to come to you. You are the princess and you will one day be queen. I cannot lose you!"

Shaking Naoe cried, "Is that all I am to you: a princess?"

"You are my daughter and I will protect you!" Zelda snapped, advancing on Naoe.

Valdus stared at the scene unfolding before him. He shook his head slowly. "Your Highness, even if this was possible, how would you manage it?" He asked slowly.

Zelda turned her burning gaze to him. "We will travel to the Gerudo Desert immediately, this cannot wait. The rest will be explained once we arrive."

* * *

The predawn hours were sent preparing for the journey to the desert. It was obvious that the queen had been expecting something like this for some time now. Two horses were saddled with bulging saddlebags; Valdus could never have guessed what the contents were.

The eastern sky was just beginning to turn a pale shade of grey when the black stallion and dapple grey mare were mounted, Queen Zelda on one and Naoe and Valdus on the other. The ride to the desert was begun at a steady gallop before they were forced to slow with the burning desert sun ascending in its' journey to its' highest point.

Valdus' breath came if heavy pants as he pushed the hose on; sweat breaking across his dark skin, soaking his skintight blue uniform. Though, it was nothing compared to the suffering of the princess seated behind him. Her hands clasped about his back, her heavy green gown smothering her. The heavy material made it impossible for her to breath in the suffocating heat and weighed on the horse.

However, there was no time to slow, no time to rest. The queen road ahead of them, never looking back, though her head was bowed. Sweat plastered her golden hair to he face and neck, he own heavy gown a fool's choice to wear in the desert.

The horses stumbled through the heat, their withers slick with sweat. There was nothing to offer shade and the wind kicked up clouds of sand, stinging eyes and clogging nostrils.

Valdus was grateful for his cowl protecting his mouth and nose, but it clung uncomfortably to his damp face. Repeatedly he had to swipe his bangs from his eyes, narrowing them against the blazing sun and clouds of sand. Mirages swam in and out of view as the progressed, no conversation was made as the pressed on.

Valdus was sure that they would all be dead by sunset with the little water that had been brought along. However, when sunset did arrive the bluffs surrounding the desert rose up above them and provided the only shade for miles, but with the sunset a drastic change came over the desert. A freezing cold began to set in, as well as the shift in activity of the desert's residents. Things began to move and in the pitch darkness, with only the crescent moon for light, things could be seen moving in the distance. Giant bores and their riders, Valdus knew.

The going was slow, but gradually they came to place with great stone slabs scattered across the ground, a great tower rising before them, the Arbiter's Grounds, Zelda informed him. When they arrived the horses were dismounted and the saddlebags had to be carried. Making their way through the temple, Valdus found himself being drawn forwards. Deep shadows and darkness played before his fingertips, something alluring and powerful seemed to call to him within the walls.

The journey was hard going and long, much like the one to bring them here, but it was very different as well. Battling skeletons and moblins was nothing compared to anything Valdus had faced before. He was seasoned in combat, but this was different, he seemed to feast on the darkness that this place had to offer.

However, it was nothing compared to what was to come. Queen Zelda led the way to a staircase, circling up the exterior of the temple, what it led to, Valdus could never have believed had he not seen it. The floor of the temple's roof was made of a smooth stone, pillars with what appeared to be statues of people atop them stood surrounding a pedestal that looked to have once held something.

Queen Zelda paused, bowed her head and brought her hands together, as if she were praying to the goddesses or paying tribute to someone.

"This is where the Mirror of Twilight once stood," she breathed, he voice distant.

Over the years of his training, Valdus had heard the Mirror of Twilight mentioned by Zelda on the very rare occasion, though he knew not what it was.

In the meantime, however, Zelda began setting up what looked to be ritualistic items. She swept about the area with practiced ease and familiarity while Valdus kept watch for danger, positioned high on the wall surrounding the roof of the temple. His eyes were on the desert floor, but it felt like several pairs of eyes were boring into his back. The reason was unclear.

He saw Naoe seated away from her mother, in the deep shadows, a resigned look played across her face as she gazed unseeingly at nothing in particular.

To Valdus it sounded as though whispers were carried on the wind from voices he could not quite make out. A feeling of foreboding and unease crept upon him. The night wore on and the moon climbed higher on its' nightly track when Zelda summoned Valdus and Naoe to her. She stood before the crescent moon pedestal, a knife flashed in the moonlight, held within her hand.

She beckoned for Valdus to step forwards; she grasped his right hand and roughly pulled his sleeve up to reveal his wrist. Before him stood Naoe whose own sleeve had been drawn up on her right arm, revealing her own delicate, pale hand and wrist. Zelda aligned their wrists. The two stood facing each other, Naoe's head bowed; tears glistening on her cheeks caught the moonlight.

Zelda took the knife and pressed it to Valdus' wrist and with one swift motion drew the blade directly across his wrist as well as Naoe's. Naoe let out a sharp cry. Zelda however paid no mind. She turned other wrists over in a single swift motion, pressing the bleeding wounds to each other before binding them with a length of rope. She took a pace back, raised her hands and began to chant in a strange tongue. White light exploded around them, the ground in an intricately carved pattern that Valdus and Naoe stood at the center of and brightest behind the queen. Valdus closed his eyes against the blinding light, raising his left arm to shield his eyes, a flash of pain stabbed through his body, running from the wound on his arm, bound so his blood mingled with Naoe's, directly up to his heart. His world spun out of control. He collapsed in the blinding white light. He left the impact of the ground against his side, but left rather than heard a body crumpling beside him. Then there was only darkness.

* * *

When Valdus awoke his heart and his head were pounding. Pain seeped into his conscious mind as he slowly opened his eyes. There was only darkness at first, but above him were pinpricks of light. Stars.

Valdus was on his back, staring up at the night sky. His right wrist burned and felt as though it were still bound. He rolled his head to the side, finding himself face-to-face with the princess. Her brown hair hung in his face, shrouding it. She lay motionless as death. Slowly Valdus rolled, propping himself up on his unbound arm's elbow. He heard the swish of heavy fabric and turned his head to see the queen kneeling beside him. Her blue eyes were serious, but strangely gentle s she unbound his arm and settled back to allow him to fully sit up.

The way the queen was looking at him was the way she would once in a great while look at her daughter, with love and affection. Then it stuck him like a blow to the head. He was carrying the princess' soul within himself, he was to guard and protect her by staying alive himself.

"Now go. Go as far as you can from here," Zelda instructed him. "And do not return. Do not return until all has passed."

"But, your highness," he began to protest, it was his duty to protect the royal family, he had to stay!

"GO!" Zelda exploded at him, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Run! Run as far as you can! Take the grey mare and leave here! NOW!"

Valdus fled into the night. He mounted the mare and rode at full gallop cross the desert, kicking up clouds of sand as he left behind everything that he had been trained to protect.


	5. Chapter 4

The dark expanse of the land seemed to stretch on forever. Ian eternal state of dusk, the land stood caught between the darkness of night and the golden glow of the sun's rays. Black masses of land, indecipherable to the untrained eyes, bowed beneath the amber sky, black particles flickering in and out of focus. However, the towers of a castle rose sharply into the sky, the land, long since fallen away, left it floating, supported by an ancient magic.

Deep within the walls of the castle, upon a throne of black stone, sat the unswayable leader of the Twili. Cloaked in robes of shadow, she sat, gazing coldly down at a Twili bowed before her. Her blue-grey and black skin seemed to shine in the off lighting; her red eyes were blazing as she tapped her fingers irritably on the arm of her throne.

"You're Highness," the Twili bowed before her began. "We regret to inform you that once more there has been a fail assassination attempt upon the young heir. We could not identify the one responsible."

Her fingers stopped tapping, her eyes blazed with anger. She raised her hand, gesturing accusingly at the one before her. "You have failed again. Your punishment will not be a light one." Her voice was icy and carried a ghost of a threat.

She rose to her feet, swaying her hips as she walked down to the bowing Twili. Her orange hair fell in her face as she leaned close to the pale grey and black skinned one. Her eyes were fierce as she said, "This will be your last chance to prove your capabilities, or you will regret it."

She swung away from the bowed Twili, her robes swirling around her legs. "Now go," she spat.

After the Twili guard made a hastened retreat, Midna sat heavily upon her throne, placing her head on one of her hands and staring unseeingly at the empty chamber before her.

She did not hear the approach of bare feet on the smooth stone floor, nor did she notice the entrance of the young male Twili. He moved with the ease and grace of the queen as he ventured cautiously towards her. His own orange hair was brushed back, falling to his elbows. His own pale grey and black skin was muted in the light, making him look oddly different from the other Twili. He raised his face to the queen; half of it was black, changing drastically half-way down in a diagonal line, to the pale grey.

"Mother," he breathed, addressing the queen.

Midna, snapped from her thoughts, turned her gaze to the young man before her. Her red eyes softened considerably at the sight of her son. His own blue eyes stared back up at her, so different from the rest of her people, but so much like those of his father.

"Hadrian," she greeted her tone heavy and tired. Midna rose from her throne and walked down the steps to him. The queen opened her arms and drew her son close to her body, her robes enveloping him in what was like a protective shroud. "My son," she trailed off.

Midna knew her son was strong, but she hated herself for what she was about to do. "My son," she said, holding his at arms' length now. "You must leave this land. You're in grave danger here, my son."

Hadrian understood, but pain stabbed through him at the prospect of leaving his land, his home, his throne. Placing his hand on his mother's forearm however, he nodded, "I understand."

It was impossible for Midna to express to her son her love for him and her pain of her actions, but she held him close once more, remembering the day he was born, the day an illegitimate heir was born. From the day he entered this world, from the day he was conceived, his life had been held in the delicate balance. Hadrian knew the truth behind his birth, but when it became know he was not wholly of this realm, the queen's advisers demanded that he was disposed of, abandoned, annihilated, whatever it took to be rid of the spawn of the world of Light.

Midna had refused, fought to protect her only child, the only piece she had remaining of the world she had hated but come to love with the love of another. Link, the Hero Chosen of the Gods, had unknowingly fathered her child and in her foolishness, she had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, the only know connection between the world of Light and the Twilight Realm.

Hadrian paced back from his mother, breaking the physical connection between the two of them.

"Now go, my son," Midna instructed, her tone gravely determined, "and do not return."

"Mother," Hadrian began his final protest, but Midna cut him off.

"I will not risk your life any longer; you have learned all our people can offer to teach you now go." After a moment of hesitation, she added, "Another heir will be born, but you are still my son and I will protect you as best I can. This is the only way to ensure your safety."

Hadrian took a step back from his mother, bowing his head in acknowledgement and acceptance of her orders. He had known this was coming and after the past night's attempt at assassination, he knew he could not stay, not even if his people accepted him.

He turned, his back robes twisting around him, and with one swift motion pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. His lean form vanished, engulfed by the shadow.

He moved with trained easy through the emptiness, the darkness and shadows that only the Twili could control. He traveled through the shadow by sense, feeling for the location he searched for. The shadow receded around him, revealing a fallen away piece of land, the castle a distant mass of spikes and pillars.

Before him stood the final remnants of the fractured Mirror of Twilight, he raised his hand, willing the shadows to work and activate the fragment. The shadows rose around him, crashing down upon the mirror fragment and with an explosion of white light, broken away and translucent steps rose into the air, the broken away portal leading to the world of Light rose before him, over the black expanse of nothingness below the land mass he stood on.

With a shaking breath, he bounded up the steps, feeling the world sway sharply, he looked down at his hand to see it vaporizing, turning into the black particles that flitted in and out of focus in the eternally amber sky. The rest of his body followed suit, all feeling and senses vanished as he became nothingness, swept through the remnants of the gateway connecting the two realms.


	6. Chapter 5

Darkness had long since fallen, the tall, twisted trees creating long shadowy corridors. The lean muscled form of a being shifting on all fours from shadow-to-shadow, stalking invisible prey, it would seem, or being stalked as prey. The being leaped, with practiced easy, into the high twisted branches of a leering tree. Red eyes glinted in a shaft of watery moonlight, but vanished just as quickly.

Valdus crept along the branch to where it forked and tapered off to a narrow end. He moved swiftly and lightly, leaping to another tree's branch when he doubted the one he was on could bear his weight any longer. The branch dipped dangerously down as he landed on it, but, undeterred, he kept moving.

Valdus travelled way of the trees long into the night. He didn't know how much ground he had covered, but it didn't matter, not now anyways, all he had to do was keep moving south.

After travelling south through the treacherous Gerudo Desert, Valdus had travelled southeast within the Hyrulian borders. He stayed beyond Hyrule Field, in the surround forests, but now he was somewhere near the Lost Wood. The passage of time was unclear in the twisted, confusing forest, but the sun and risen and fallen more than two hands worth of fingers. Having long since left the grey mare in Hyrule Field to wander, Valdus had little food and finding water was more difficult than it should have been in theory.

The weight of the truth had finally crashed down on Valdus' shoulders; the burden was far heavily than he thought he could bare. He had been exiled from Hyrule, though he was to leave and not return, he had yet to step officially beyond the borders. That aside, the princess' soul lay sleeping deep within him. It was if he could nearly feel the weight of another in his very body. So much had happened in so little time.

Valdus tried not to dwell on it, but travelling quite alone down the eerie twisted paths of the forest made it near impossible to keep thoughts from wandering. Many times now the forest had played cruel tricks of the young bodyguard's mind. More times than he cared to could, Valdus could have sworn he had seen someone flicker between the trees, from the corner of his eye, or that he could feel someone watching him. It truly made one feel like prey being hunted by an invisible enemy.

Now, just ahead of Valdus, through the trees, he could see moonlight pooling in a clearing. He dropped once more to the ground. His impact was light, almost soundless. He crept forwards on all fours. His hands gripped the earth, his toes as well, through his soft-soled shoes. He came to the base of a tree, placing his wrapped hand on the smooth grey bark, he remain observing the clearing for a moment before circling it, keeping to the deepest shadows.

The clearing's ground was smooth with a slight dip; to one side was a deep pool of water. The water caught and reflected the moonlight, giving the clearing an eerie blue glow. The clearing seemed safe enough. With his mind made up, Valdus climbed on of the trees with its' roots immersed in the pool, a surprising four feet deep, at least. A branch forked from the trunk a good ten to fifteen feet of the ground, high enough to keep watch from, but still wide enough not to have a risk of falling when sleep came.

Valdus settled onto the forked branch, he had almost nothing with his, but rations that would last a maximum two more days; he had a hunting knife carefully strapped to his right thigh, as well as a bow and quiver of arrows on his back.

Valdus removed his bow and arrows, securing them in the tree before jumping down to drink from the spring. Dipping his hand into the cold water, he was about to remove his cowl when he felt it again, the sensation of begin watched. He froze, the water splashing into the spring from his cupped hand. Tensely, he scanned the darkness between the trees. Again, nothing moved.

He warily shook it off and removed his cowl, carefully dipping his hands into the cold water, and drinking from them. To return to the forked tree branch, wariness intensified, Valdus found sleep illusive. He dropped off after what seemed to be ages of straining his senses and staring into the unmoving darkness. His sleep was shallow and fitful; dreams of a stranger entering the clearing plagued his mind, dreams of a stranger watching just beyond the reach of the eerily reflected moonlight.

Valdus' head snapped up, his eyes flew open. His muscles tensed and he was crouched on the branch in an instant. He gripped the bark with on hand; the other clutched his hunting knife. Valdus was trembling, his pulse raced. Valdus rose slowly to his full height, the eerie reflected moonlight created sickening shadows, dancing and playing on trunks of the twisted trees, hiding something or someone and teasing the mind.

A shadow flickered between two trees, a possible figure shifting to escape the bluish light. Valdus dropped slowly into a crouching position and reached behind himself, keeping his gaze glued on the flickering shadow of a figure. He drew an arrow from his quiver lodged in a forked branch and his bow. Notching the arrow, he swung it around, focusing the arrow on his would-be target.

His bandaged hands trembled with tension from the drawn back bow string, he could see the tip of the arrow shaking on its' targeted point. He released the arrow, feeling it fly free from the bow with a snap. The arrow flew beyond the reflected light. A resounding thunk echoed through the silence of the forest night. The arrow had, presumably, struck a tree trunk. It had missed its' target, if there had even been a target there to begin with.

Valdus let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He lowered the bow, dropping slightly. His days of near nonstop travel had worn him out and now seemed to be taking their effect on him. Valdus shook as his picked up his quiver and secured it his hip rather than the usual place of his back. He gathered together the last of his rations and scant supplies. He dropped once more unsteadily to the ground and cupped the icy water into his hands, carelessly pulling his cowl down to allow for a long drink of water. The icy water stung his throat and froze his stomach, but woke him enough to allow for him to stand up and turn towards the forest, pulling his cowl back up to cover the majority of his face.

He quickly checked his supplies and weapons before taking a step forwards to feel the burning of eyes on his back. Not willing to waist precious arrows, he summoned the shadows with the best of his exhausted abilities. He stepped into the shadows, feeling their cold embrace, he forced himself to step forwards and feel out a pace far enough away to be safe from pursuer, but close enough that he would be so warn out and disoriented that he's get himself killed by a stray moblins or something else.

Stretching a hand out in front of himself Valdus fell against a tree. The cool bark greeted his face as he leaned heavily into it allowing the exhaustion to finally claim him. He slid down the tree, wilting at the base. With the release of a shaky breath, he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The cruel grey pre-dawn light awoke Valdus. He was crumpled at the base of the tree he had collapsed the night before. Shakily, he raised his head to take into the twisted grey trees of the surrounding forest. He brushed his blonde bangs from his eyes, shakily pushing himself up against the tree. He looked around, deciding it was safe enough.

He slumped back down at the base of the tree. His head was bowed, eyes unfocused. He didn't know how long he sat like that but the sun's rays pierced the forest floor, mingling with the heavy mist. He sluggishly withdrew a portion of the remaining rations for the next two day. He pulled down his cowl and ate slowly, not paying attention to his surrounds as a true Sheikah warrior would have, he berated himself angrily.

His exhausted mind and body refused to follow his orders to stand up and move forwards. He rose roughly to his feet, shoving the tree to get himself moving, but he staggered, collapsing with a thud. He was vaguely aware of his arrows spilling across the ground and his meager supplies toppling away from him.

* * *

Darkness enveloped Valdus, he felt as though he were drowning in the heavy tides of exhaustion. He was floating in darkness, feeling the push and pull of waves. Valdus forced his eyes open. He blinked slowly, the light filtering through the tree branches and down to the forest floor burned his eyes. He rolled onto his side, pushing himself up on hands on knees. He braided hair fell over his shoulder as he shakily rose to his feet.

The slanting rays of light through the trees betrayed that it was late afternoon, nearing sunset even. Valdus clutched his fists angrily, his head was spinning, and he was exhausted. He had lost a full day of travel. Hunger pains chewed away at his stomach, but Valdus shook it off with some difficulty. What he needed was a good hunt and days' rest.

The sky progressively darkened, thrusting the forest into deep shadow. Valdus stayed on the forests floor, doubting his own abilities in the trees. In the gathering darkness, he travelled between the trees, searching now for any traces of animal activity. He had to squeeze the last of his rations out as long as he could. The lack of deer or other animals typically hunted was disturbing. There should have been an abundance of deer and other wildlife, like back in the Faron Woods. But this was not so, it would seem.

The ground was hard and the twisted grey trees were little more than skeletons. The undergrowth was brown and withered, revealing the distinct lack of rainfall. Scanning the ground for any impressions of tracks of potential prey, he finally found one. A faint outline of a hoof print; A deer, Valdus figured, due to its' size and shape. The trail led through the twisted trees, farther and farther into the wood.

The hoof prints were staggered and uneven, suggesting the beast was sick or wounded. That would put things in Valdus' favor; it would make for an easier hunt. He clasped his bow in one hand and drew an arrow from where his quiver saw still on his hip. Fortunately, before he had moved off from where he had collapsed, he has remembered to collect his fallen supplies. He notched the arrow, but didn't pull it back to aim.

He stalked after the deer, following the trail. He fell easily into the position of hunter from his childhood, but he felt out of place and somehow alien in his hunting methods. It didn't matter though, he could tell he was nearing his target; the bracken was broken and disturbed. The deer was clearly exhausted, like himself. He had moved through with little care.

The trail travelled between two close trunks, and then entered into a clearing in the trees. It was not a wide clearing, but on the far side of it laid the deer. The doe's head was bowed; her legs were tucked unevenly beneath her. It was her hind leg that was wounded, twisted. Perhaps broken and had never healed properly, or maybe born that way. Valdus didn't know, but it really didn't matter. He was hunter and the doe was prey. It came down to who needed to survive more. In this case it was Valdus, but that didn't stop a stab of sympathy for the doe on Valdus' part. He closed his eyes momentarily. Remaining in the deep shadows, he opened his eyes and pulled the arrow back, zeroing in on his target. He sent a swift prayer to the goddess Farore, and then let the arrow fly. The deer lay unsuspecting, but let out a terrible wail of pain when the arrow struck her and killed her.

Valdus closed his eyes once more and sent a prayer of thanks to Farore, before stalking warily across the clearing to the deer.

* * *

Hadrian jerked sharply back from where he had been watching the human. An arrow whizzed past his face, embedding in the bark of a tree with a resounding thunk. Its' feathered tip quivered from the impact.

Hadrian moved back from where the arrow remained lodged firmly in the bark, casting a swift glance at it. He stalked around the clearing, out of reach of the reflected moonlight. His feet shifted in the cool leaf mulch as he shifted soundlessly though the darkness, watching the human drop from the tree and drink before rising unsteadily to his feet. Then, the human did something Hadrian did not expect, he was engulfed by shadows and then vanished.

Hadrian jerked back, his fists clenched. It wasn't possible, human, from what his mother had told him, couldn't use shadow magic. He remained in the deep shadows for a long moment, before following suit and calling the shadows to rise around him and swallow him. He stepped from the shadows once more, stalking forwards. He could see the form of the other, crumpled in a heap at the base of a great twisted tree. Hadrian moved forwards, he placed his hand on one of the grey trees, feeling the rough bark beneath his hands.

His orange hair fell free from beneath his hood, handing about his shoulders. His blue eyes narrowed, staring hard at the collapsed form. Hadrian knew the human was worn out, he'd been following him for five days now, and he was sure the human knew he was there.

Hadrian pushed off of the tree he stood behind and walked carefully through the twisted forest paths, his black cloak making him nothing more than a shadow within the shadows.

* * *

Dawn came and passed, burning Hadrian's eyes, still unaccustomed to the bright light of this world. His only true comfort here was the setting of the sun when this world vaguely resembled the amber and black skied Twilight Realm. The night offered him the darkness he had known his entire life, but it was still far from what he knew.

He watched Valdus at a distance; the forest was far brighter in the day; it was much easier to see between the trees and what lay in the shadows, but there was still an air of disturbance in the forest. Little moved, even the air was still and heavy. But what disturbed Hadrian the most was when he returned to the place the human had crumpled, the human was sprawled across the ground.

Hadrian found himself stalking forwards, terribly out of place in the forest. He knelt over Valdus and was taken aback by the human. He had long plated blond hair and tanned skin, but he had known this in his days of stalking him. He rose to his feet once more and took a position in the shadow of a looming tree. He surveyed the forest, ensuring the unconscious human wouldn't come to harm. He had no definitive reason for his actions, aside from an unusual feeling of duty. He felt bonded to the human; he'd followed him for days now and felt something like an unappointed guardian, the human was weak and needed protection from this hostile and unforgiving land.

If there was one thing Hadrian had learned from his mother's stories, it was that the work of Light was brutal, relentless, and unforgiving of the weak.

And now he stood, thrust into shadow, the day's light fading as it played across the still form of the human, the human who looked as though he had come directly out of an ancient tail, a tail of the ancestors of the Twili.

Hadrian saw the human stir and retreated into the deepest shadows, securing the hood of his cloak to his grey and black face, he drew his robe about himself to ensure that he would not be seen in the shadows.

He watched the human shakily right themselves and gather their fallen equipment before heading into the forest. Hadrian did as he had done before; he followed the human, keeping his distance, but remained close enough to track him.

Hadrian watched the human start to stalk something, evidence revealing it was an animal with hooves. He saw the human take out his bow and an arrow, weave between the trees leading to another clearing, he didn't see what happened next, however, he heard the call of a animal and the sound of the animal falling heavily, dead, he was sure.

* * *

Valdus ate his first substantial meal in days. He recalled from childhood how his grandfather, Rusl, had taught him how to skin a deer, gut it, and use all its' parts for something. It seemed that he would be here for a few days, but there were a few problems. Valdus had no shelter, almost no water, and the carcass was going to attract other hungry predators and scavengers.

Valdus spent the night and into the post dawn hours gutting and skinning the deer. He suspended the hide between two tree branches to dry in the hot afternoon sun, he cut the meet from the bone, a long and unpleasant process, and took the rest of the entrails he personally couldn't use in her current situation and disposed of them far enough from the clearing to draw predators and scavengers away.

He built a fire to roast the meat, it would last longer and there would be far less chance of getting sick from it. Night was falling again when he hung the venison in a tree, too high of ground running predators, but on the other side of clearing from the tree where he would be sleeping.

Dusk fell by the time Valdus had finished. He went out in search of a pond, stream, or creek. He desperately needed water. Like was with him, though. Valdus held his bow in his tightly, sweat ran down his back, drenching his outfit and making it unbearably uncomfortable. His red eyes narrowed, his mouth felt cottony and by now his head pounded so loudly he struggled to focus on the forest around him. The life giving sent of water struck him, though. He straightened up, freezing to try and detect the whereabouts of the water.

The soft murmuring reached his ears in the gathering darkness. He walked slowly forwards. A stream would attract other thirsty creatures. The stream cut through the trees, it was nearly completely dried up, but the stone bed it lay in offered enough water for Valdus' needs. He knelt beside the water's shallow edge. He held perfectly still, listening, waiting for movement, it never came, however.

With relief, Valdus removed the bandages from his hands, cleaning the doe's blood from the dirty white material; he washed off his own tanned hands, pulled down his cowl and allowed himself a long drink. He filled his water canteen. And, with little thought, struggled to free his torso from his skin tight uniform, he washed his shoulders and back clean of the built up sweat and grime going as far back as from the desert. For an instant he wondered if his father had to do this on his journey to save Hyrule, but refused to allow himself to dwell on it.

Valdus froze suddenly; he could feel the eyes boring into his back once more. Without thinking, his hand flew to his mouth, covering the lower portion of his face, the portion his cowl usually covered, and whipped around to stare into the tree. A movement, something had withdrawn from view, it knew it had been spotted. Valdus, shaken, dawned his uniform once more, cowl and all, and made a hasty retreat to his temporary camp sight. Now he wished he had the grey mare he had long since sent back to the castle. He also knew danger was lurking.

* * *

The days following were spent in the clearing or making trips between the shallow streams and scouting the area of signs of strangely subdued wildlife. Valdus tightened his hold on his bow that he now almost always had in hand rather than on his back. Valdus felt impatient for the doe's hide to dry, he had enough meat to last, but he didn't know when he'd be able to make a successful hunt.

Valdus knew he had nowhere to go from here, but staying put wasn't appealing either. He prepared to leave the day after the hide was died out and made his way one last time to the stream to refill his water before heading even deeper into hostile lands.

He knew he was being followed can carried his bow in his hand at all times, an arrow always at the ready, but the chance to shoot never came. Valdus didn't know what his pursuer wanted or why they were following him with suck persistence, but he was aware of their ceaseless presence. He chose to confront them, and attack if necessary.

Valdus' hands shook on the day he pushed himself along. Twenty days since his exile. He could feel them slipping, blending together. It had been nearly three weeks that he traveled through the unending forest, the presence of the princess' soul bound to his own weighing heavily in his mind, yet pushed to the back with the thought of his stalker. He felt once more like predator and prey, only this time he was the prey.

* * *

The day came, dark clouds massed on the western horizon. A terrible storm, Valdus knew, was on its' way. The forest was thinning at last, but the land before him was swiftly inclining, becoming the steep rough terrain of the mountain far to the west of Hyrule. Valdus knew found would be terribly scarce ahead, but he could not turn back.

He now stood, weaving between the thinner, shorter trees, bow drawn, waiting. He was perched on a tree branch, soft-soled shoes worn thin along with his patience. His plan was simple enough. He would wait in the tree for any sign of his pursuer and when he saw them, he would wait for them to get close enough, and then fire a warning shot, drop down, ready to fight and see the face of his enemy.

The rain was threatening and once more, darkness washed over the sloping ground. In the dying light, Valdus saw movement, the easy movement so much like a deer moving through the wood, yet very human. He pulled back the bow string, focused the arrow, not on the target, but on the tree near them. And then, he let the arrow fly. He heard the twang of the bowstring and the sound of the arrow hit the tree. The being spun around to face Valdus where he was perched in the tree, they made no move to come near him, nor did they run, however. Valdus drew another arrow and kept it trained on them while he dropped to the ground. He rose to his feet, realizing the figure was wearing a hooded cloak, he curling his lip under his cowl and spat, "Take off the hood, now…!"

The being complied, raising a pale grey hand and a black hand. Valdus' breath caught in his throat. The figure pushed the hood back allowing orange hair to catching the dying raise of the sun and blue eyes opened in an angular half pale grey, half black face.

The being was not human.


	7. Chapter 6

Hadrian stood across from the human. Their eyes were shining in the dying rays of sun, a fiery red. An arrow was pointed directly at his heart, he knew. Hadrian raised his hands slowly, closing his eyes, and pushed his hood back, allowing it to fall and free his hair. The human tensed, their eyes narrowed. His hands were shaking on his bow, his hidden face likely twisting with disgust, as many had done in Hadrian's lifetime. Hadrian stared wordlessly back at the human.

"Who are you?" The human began slowly, red eyes narrowed into slits, revealing distrust and anger.

"Hadrian," the Twili Prince answered after a long moment. Hadrian knew he would not tell this human the truth beyond his name and perhaps what he was; he would not indulge this human in that information. But this human, he reminded himself, resembled a legend one of Midna's advisors had once told him. A legend of the ancient ones whom had come before the Twili, turned into the Twili, and now were the Twili. Now much changed, but symbols and traits from them still flowed through the Twili blood, specifically through the blood of the royal family, or so he had been told.

"What are you? And why are here?" Valdus pressed, shifting the arrow in his shaking hands.

Hadrian was not surprised by the question, but chose to think quickly, tell him something that was not a full truth or just to flat out lie. Hadrian chose the former.

"I'm a Twili," he allowed himself to say, his own blue eyes gazing hard back at the young man across from him. "As for what I'm doing here… You intrigue me."

The human was visibly taken aback. His eyes widened, eyebrows arched, and his bow slackened in the slightest, but he recovered his composure quickly enough.

"Where are you from?" His tone was strained and his muscles tensed once more. It was completely dark now, the clouds were moving to cover the moon and stars, this had caught Valdus' attention.

Hadrian's face hardened. "Why should I tell you?" He finally challenged.

Valdus didn't answer, but he kept his focus and his target on Hadrian's chest. At this range the arrow could kill him. It was Hadrian's turn to ask the questions, however.

"Who are you and where are you headed?" Hadrian demanded.

The silence stretched out between them as Valdus seemed to consider his answer. His jaw was set and his eyes stared hard at the Twili.

"Valdus," he said at last, his tone begrudging. "Where I'm going is none of your concern, but, if you must know, I'm headed west. To the coast."

This surprised Hadrian, though he did not show it. His mother had told him stories of Hyrule, but never of a coast. There were no oceans bordering Hyrule as far as he knew.

On par with the lack of information from one another, Valdus unsteadily lowered his bow. It was pitch dark out now and a low rumble of thunder over the horizon on the mountain's peak sounded. Rain began to spatter the forest floor and the mountainside. The wind picked up, lashing the trees, and driving the rain down upon the forest; Valdus bowed his head, closing his eyes. He forced them open enough to see the other. Hadrian had bowed his own head, closing his eyes against the gale.

Within the confusion of the storm (thunder crashed overhead) Valdus could feel a tremor pass through the ground, a vibration of countless hooves beating the mountainside. Valdus stiffened. Weather it was instinct or something else, he whipped around into the driving rain, eyes narrowed to see through the sheets of rain. His braided hair lashing violently behind him, soaked to the bone, Valdus raised his gaze to the blurred horizon.

Lightning slashed the western horizon, illuminating Bullbos, great boar with Bublin rides, stood on the horizon. They came crashing down the mountainside, crushing tress, destroying anything in their paths. To his horror, Valdus could make out, even at this distance, with the next flash of lightning, at the lead was a mammoth Bullbo shielded with black spiked armor and bore the shape of a massive Bublin. The Lord of the Bullbos and the Bublin King; Valdus had heard stories in the castle of them, but he had never fully believed them.

Valdus grasped his bow, drawing an arrow, though he knew it was futile. HE caught a glimpse of Hadrian standing, the rain streaming down his face and body, he held his hands before him, his expression screwed up, a crackling ball of red and black energy twisting behind his hands. He was trembling, with strain or cold, it didn't matter.

The crashing of the Bullbos grew closer and far more violent. Valdus drew his arrow back, fear twisting his gut. He did know how many came crashing down the mountain side towards them, but he estimated a minimum of forty! They weren't going to make it, Valdus realized, his hands shaking violently.

His eyes narrowed, trying to find a target. The black mass came ever closer. There were upon them in an instant, Valdus let the arrow fly, he heard the cry of a hit Bublin. Something snapped, if was the strap of a Bullbo's saddle. Hadrian had pulled his hands apart, the black and red ball of energy disappearing with snap of the saddle strap. Two Bublins crashed to the ground, left behind by their stampeding steeds. Three of maybe eighty Bublins were down, but it was too late. The Bublin King was upon him.

Valdus raised his head, red eyes stretched wide. The mammoth Bublin sneered, drew back its' club in passing and connected it with the back of Valdus' head. A strangled cry escaped the Sheikah-Hylian as he crumpled on the spot. He remembered no more.

* * *

The world was dark, it spun badly. Valdus' head was pounding. He lay sprawled across the ground, his body aching and unmoving. Valdus squeezed his eyes closed, he was acutely aware of the pain in his body, but forced himself to roll over. He fell heavily on his side; his head swam with the movement. He groaned, opening his eyes against the harsh light.

Valdus could see little at first, blurred images and outlines of his surroundings but little else. He closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to focus his eyes. What came into focus was the slope of the mountainside. Significant damage had been done by not only the storm, but by the Bullbos. However, that didn't matter when he saw the form of Hadrian lying a short distance down the mountainside from his.

Hadrian's hair was matted, shielding his face. Mud was plastered to his face and body, the same went for Valdus. Pushing himself up, Valdus flinched in pain, nearly collapsing again. He crawled over to Hadrian. His first impulse was that the Twili was dead, but that wasn't the case. (Thank the goddesses?)

Valdus saw Hadrian stir, his face contorting with pain. He saw Hadrian's blue eyes open, blurrily, the same as his own vision had been. Hadrian tied to push himself up, but fell back down, his arm giving beneath his weight. Valdus, on impulse, reached out, partially pulling Hadrian up. The Twili was shaking, he hung onto the Sheikah, head bowed. His fists clenched, but he didn't push Valdus away, instead he shook his head and looked up at Valdus, expression unreadable.

Valdus staggered to his feet, followed closely by Hadrian, neither of them speaking. However, the both looked down the mountainside. There was destruction everywhere. The path the Bullbos was unmistakable; trees were uprooted, flattened, and demolished. Moving at that speed and with that amount of destruction, they were headed directly for Hyrule!

With this realization, something in him stirred. Anger and horror rose in him. Valdus clenched his firsts, trembling with rage. He lunged forwards, dashing threw the felled trees. His feet slipped and slid down the steep incline. A blind rush forwards and leaping through the air, he crashed down, toppling a good twenty feet before regaining his footing and charging down the mountainside.

He skidded sharply, feeling a splintering pain in body, but violently disregarding it, he continued his mad dash.

"Valdus!" A cry came from behind him. The voice belonged to Hadrian, but, very nearly beyond earshot, he ignored it. But suddenly, his feet shot out from under him and he careened farther down, falling ungracefully and sliding to a halt, crashing into an uprooted tree. He slumped to the ground, trying futilely to push himself to his feet. He shoved himself up, using the fallen tree for support, but his feet slipped across the muddy ground.

"Valdus!" Hadrian cried, leaping far more gracefully down than Valdus had come. He dropped down the mountainside. He leaped off a fallen tree, skirted a boulder, and rushed to Valdus' side, orange hair terribly disheveled, black robes swirling about him as he dropped to his knees beside the felled Sheikah.

"Valdus," Hadrian snapped, grasping him by the shoulders, "it's useless! You'd never make it in time!" Hadrian insisted, tightening his hold on Valdus' shoulders.

"Get away from me," Valdus spat, struggling to his feet, pushing Hadrian away from himself. He staggered. "I have to try," he snarled. "Hyrule, my homeland, I can't abandon it!"

Hadrian remained on his knees and watched Valdus. His tattered and muddy robes hung about him, his knees scraped and bloody, hair equally dirty and disheveled, looking nothing like his princely glory, he rose to his feet; blue eyes boring into Valdus.

"Valdus," he said again. "It's useless, there's nothing you can do."

"No…!" Valdus' voice broke. Even with his back turned, Hadrian could see his shoulders and back tense, his fists clenched. With that, he leaped forwards, barreling down the mountain. In a flash, Hadrian knew trouble was a foot, something just wasn't right. He did as he had long since been taught. His body turned into the nothingness of shadow, and unbeknownst to the Sheikah, slithered into his shadow, attaching to it and impossible to h=be shaken from it. He became Valdus' shadow, as his mother had done to Link, becoming the Hero's shadow during his travels.

* * *

Valdus blundered and crashed carelessly in the wake of the Biblos, mind violent and focused. He took little notice of his surroundings or the terrain, just enough to follow the unmistakable trail. If he had been paying the much needed attention, he would have seen what was coming next.

He lunged forwards, under the canopy of the trees, straying enough from the trail to see it, but not be on it. With a misplaced foot he was crashing to the ground. Valdus didn't know what had happened, but he ground slammed into his side, driving the air from his lungs.

The world spun and he struggled and twisted, trying to free his foot from the constricting… ropes! With every thrash and twist they grew tighter. He had no idea what was happening, his panicked mind refusing to register what this meant. And then there was spear in his face, causing him to jerk sharply back.

Out of nowhere a woman had appeared, she was dressed in a revealing outfit, but her face was covered. All he could see of her were burning amber eyes staring down at him, flaming red hair, and tanned skin. She jabbed the spear at him again, aiming for his face of his throat.

"Lie still," she spat, her voice muffled, but gruff. Valdus froze when four more spears were jabbed at him; four more women had joined the first, dressed in revealing outfits, but with faces covered, exposing only piercing, angry amber eyes and flaming hair with the same dark skin.

More ropes were throne upon him, binding Valdus and restraining him. He glared fiercely up at them, but he knew it would do no good. Beneath his cowl, his lips curled. The first woman dropped to her knees and, with one hand, reached for his cowl. He sharply jerked his head back, but she clasped the cloth regardless, pulling it down to expose his face. He closed his eyes, moving his head away, trying to uphold tradition and keep his face hidden.

The woman sneered at him. She grabbed his face and, with surprisingly strong hands, forced him to turn his head to look at her.

"Well, look at pretty boy here," she sneered. "Not happy are we?" She mocked. Holding the spear in one hand and his jaw in the other, she jabbed the spear forwards, catching the right side of his lips and splitting the skin. Valdus tasted blood. He struggled again, but found the women tightening the ropes.

"Shall we?" The first woman asked, looking up at, presumably, an older one.

"Yes, we shall," another muffled voice answered, a sneer in the words. A foot collided with the back of his head and Valdus was met by darkness again.

* * *

"I told you," a frustrated whisper came. It was dark, so dark. Valdus' body was stretched out. Hanging? Yes; his hands were above his head which hung limply against his chest. It felt as though he couldn't breathe, as if his lungs were being constricted. There was something hard and cold pressed against the length of his body; a stone wall by the feel of it. It was also cold, dreadfully cold.

Valdus' opened his eyes just enough to see a blurry slit of his surroundings. He blinked, clearing his vision. The first things he saw was a stone room; a dungeon by the looks of it. There was a small wooden stood in the corner, straw covering the floor, and a tick iron barred door. But that wasn't what caught his attention. In the corner, immersed in shadow, was Hadrian. He stood, his cloak pulled about him, his pale grey skin the only thing to truly define he was there.

He walked forward, stopping before Valdus to listen, his blue gaze drifting to the cell door.

"You have gotten yourself in to a fine mess, haven't you?" He asked rhetorically. He stepped closer to Valdus, placing a fingertip on the Sheikah's chest. "You can't get yourself out, can you?" Again, a rhetorical question. Hadrian looked at Valdus, his blue eyes glinting. "You'll owe me one, so you'll have to do everything I say. If I set you free," he added.

Valdus narrowed his eyes, glaring at Hadrian, but said nothing. A look of disgust crossed his face.

"Alright then," Hadrian said, taking a step back, listening again. He raised his hands, tensing, a look of concentration appeared in his furrowed brow and trembling hands. A ball of crackling, black and orange energy materialized between his hands. With great effort, Hadrian pulled his hands apart, a sharp snap and the shackles around Valdus' wrists splintered, sending him toppling to the ground.

Valdus landed, crouching and massaging his sworn wrists. He stood up, glaring at Hadrian. He opened his mouth to retort that he didn't need the Twili's help, but all of a sudden, Hadrian swept forwards, catching Valdus' mouth with his own. The kiss lasted only and instant, but Valdus tensed, shoving the other man away. Valdus raised his hand to his mouth, wiping it with the back of his hand when he realized he wasn't wearing his cowl! He covered his face with his hand, shaking with anger at the defilement. Using his other hand to search out his cowl, which was hanging around his neck from when the woman had wrenched it down.

Valdus pulled his cowl up, securing it over his mouth and nose, all the while glaring wordlessly at Hadrian.

"What the hell?" Valdus spat, flushing.

Hadrian silenced Valdus with a sharp look and indicated the cell door. Valdus was free now, but escaping this place was another matter. Valdus went silent, still nursing his swollen wrists. He walked warily to the door; there was no sign of a guard.

"What now?" He grudgingly asked.

Hadrian walked across the cell to the door, getting out wasn't going to be easy.

_"Move" _Valdus flinched as he suddenly heard a voice in his head. Not just a voice, it was an order. Valdus' eyes stretched wide in shock when his body moved forwards. HE dropped to his knees and examined the door, or, more accurately, the lock on the door. Fear rose in Valdus; every instinct told him this was wrong, wrong, wrong! His hands rose of their own accord!

_"You really are useless,"_ the voice in his head said. With a flick of his wrist, one of the needle tools slid from the wrappings. Valdus found himself picking at the lock, something he knew how to do, but never did. With shocking speed the lock of the door clicked and the door swung partially outward.

_"Get moving,"_ the voice snapped. Then, Valdus recognized the voice. It was the voice of authority that he had heard no more than a month ago, the voice of the princess, giving orders as always.

"Princess…?" Valdus breathed, shocked to the bone.

_"Get moving!"_ She snapped impatiently.

"How?" Valdus grappled with the princess.

The Princess said nothing, but forced Valdus to lurched forwards. _"Now is not the time,"_ she finally conceded, thoroughly annoyed.

The princess was about to slip out the door, controlling Valdus body, when a hand descended on the young man's shoulder. Hadrian's hand held tightly to Valdus shoulder, searching the other's eyes when he turned to face him.

"Valdus, what's wrong?" Hadrian asked suspiciously.

Everything! Absolutely everything! He wanted to wail, but instead the Princess jerked sharply away from Hadrian, glaring.

"Nothing!" She spat, using Valdus' voice and mouth to say it.

Valdus trembled as he turned fully to look at Hadrian, fighting against the Princess' control over his body.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here," He managed to say.

Valdus' clenched his teeth, silently battling Naoe for control of his body. He was trembling with the effort of moving slowly and deliberately to look around the door that stood ajar. He focused on his trained body, but the princess, used to strutting around and moving with deliberate speed, didn't seem to understand this!

_"Stop!"_ He though angrily, _"Stop trying to control me!" _

He felt the wave of shock from the Princess as her control over him slipped. She was losing the battle of the minds. He felt her drop back, shocked and angry with him, but she said nothing, fuming silently in the back of his mind.

Finally, Valdus crept out into the hall, seven years of training finally going to use. Hadrian followed him, his bare feet soundless on the stone floors. The snuck down the halls, taking turns and listening for guards, but the place seem deserted. Totally and completely empty.

And then, they heard it, a scream of anger reverberating off the slick stone walls. Their escape had been discovered.

Valdus and Hadrian heard the sound of feet pounding against stone; scores of people were running, searching for them. Hadrian grasped Valdus' upper arm and dragged him back towards the wall. In an instants sock, Valdus saw the shadows rise and wrap around them, drawing them into the darkness.

The only thing Valdus felt as they moved through the darkness was Hadrian's hold on his arm. When the shadows receded, they were crouched against a wall of logs. The inner wall of a fortress rose beside them, cutting them off from the forest beyond. Hadrian pulled Valdus with him, into the gathering shadows.

The setting sun blazed over the mountain peak, bathing the fortress in blood red, deepening the shadows. Valdus and Hadrian both remained silent as they crouched in the deepest shadow they could. It was best not to move at the moment, or they risk detection. They could hear the feet pounding, shouts rang through the air. They could see the women carrying spears searching for them.

It was late in the night when the searching ceased. The two of them crept from their hiding place and began making their way to a place to escape without detection when they heard the sound of single person shouting, the rest were silent. Curiously, Valdus moved forwards, across a ledge of the surrounding fortress wall. He felt the breath taking surprise of Naoe.

_"Gerudos…!"_ She murmured in his mind. _"But they're supposed to be extinct. What are they doing here?"_

Valdus had no answer for her, but he felt Hadrian move behind him, his blue eyes widening and then narrowing.

In the center of the wooden buildings, and to the side a stone structure, likely where they had been imprisoned, was a platform. A Gerudo woman stood on the platform, a spear clasped in her hand. She was dressed differently from the others, a large amulet hung around her neck and jewels were worn in her hair, but now she looked anything but gorgeous. Unlike the others, her face was fully exposed and twisted with rage. She was glaring down at another Gerudo woman. This one, however, was on her knees, her head hanging and her hands bound behind her back.

Her fiery hair hung around her shoulders. The burning sunset fell across her tanned skin, making it look as though she were bathed in blood.

"You have failed for the last time!" The Gerudo leader was saying loudly. She lowered the spear and pressed the tip lightly to the girl's throat. "You let the prisoner escape, you left your post, and you failed to catch the prisoner!" The Gerudo woman was yelling, she continued to add to the list of blunders, glaring the entire time. "What shall I do with you?" She sneered, turning to the crowd of gathered Gerudos in the clearing.

"Off with her head!" Some shouted. "Hang her!" Others cried. All the while, the girl remained tense but silent, her shoulders now shaking.

"It's off with Naboro's head then!" the Gerudo leader cried, raising her spear with a battle cry, the other gathered crowd followed suit.

A sick feel rose in Valdus, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

The Gerudo leader raised her spear and brought it down, but the blade never met flesh. Instead, an angry jeer erupted in the crowd. A young Gerudo man had his own spear raised, blocking the blow from the leader. The leader sneered, drawing back and striking him across the face.

"So you want to join her, eh?" The leader spat. "It's death for your treachery!" The young man was thrown down with a resonating thud beside the girl, Naboro. It looked as though the girl had said something, but Valdus didn't know.

The spear was about to be brought down again. Valdus' leaped to his feet, throwing four needle tools. One of the needle tools imbedded in the arm of the Gerudo leader causing her to cry out, another slammed into the wooden platform at her feet, the third went deep into her hand, and the fourth and final one stabbed the woman in the shoulder. The Gerudo leader howled in pain and rage, but is wasn't over yet. She swung her head around to see Valdus leaping down. He tore across the clearing to the platform. He grabbed the girl, hauled her to her feet, and was shocked to discover Hadrian had followed him. The Twili had his hood pulled over his face, hiding him. He grasped the Gerudo male by the arm and pulled him up. Hadrian opened the void of shadow, pulling the two Gerudos into it with Valdus. The shadow closed around them and Valdus found himself deep in the forest the next moment.

He let go of the Gerudo, who he recognized as the one whom had cut his lip. The woman fell to her knees. She raised her amber eyes to look at him. Her eyes looked glazed and unfocused, but they sharpened, focusing in on his face.

"You!" She spat, struggling against the bindings around her wrists. Valdus took a step away from her. His anger did not burn now, but he could feel Naoe stirring in him.

The young Gerudo man struggled to his feet, glaring between Hadrian and Valdus, yet seemed unable to speak at the moment. The sounds of shouts filled the forest at a distance.

"We need to get going," Hadrian said, looking pointedly at Valdus, the night's darkness hiding his face and body.

Valdus nodded. He crouched beside Naboro, discovering the Gerudo had been careless and not removed his hunting knife. He cut the ropes and took a step away from her. The girl struggled to her feet, finally finding words. She spat, glaring at Valdus, "You…!" Her visible face twisted with rage.

She took a pace towards the Sheikah, but the sound of the other Gerudo grew louder and closer.

Hadrian took a pace closer. "You'll be hunted by your people," He told her, indicating to Naboro and the Gerudo man, "Your best chance is to come with us." He looked pointedly at Valdus.

Valdus turned away from the two Gerudos and Hadrian. He said nothing, but started off into the dark forest. He knew Hadrian would follow him, but was surprised to discover Naboro grudgingly following him. The Gerudo male follow as well.

It was then that Valdus noticed something about the Gerudo. He had blue eyes, not the Gerudos' amber.

"Who are you?" He finally asked.

"Aviel," answered the blue eyed Gerudo.


	8. Chapter 7

Three days and two nights of almost nonstop traveling left the group worn and nerves frayed. They had been debate about following the Bublins trail back to Hyrule. Valdus had been fighting silently with Naoe for nearly a day. Valdus wanted to return, he said he had to join his father and protect their homeland, while Naoe, on the other hand, refused to allow him to return. He was an exile after all.

Tonight Hadrian stood; his cloak pulled about his, his hood hiding his face, though, the Gerudos would see it one day. They were in a tucked away clearing. Naboro sat on a felled tree, using a rock to sharpen Aviel's spear. Aviel had joined Hadrian, standing and looking into the forest. Valdus had run off, telling the others not to follow him.

Hadrian turned to Aviel. "Stay here," he instructed, placing his hand on the Gerudo's shoulder. The Twili prince walked away.

He walked through the trees. Finding Valdus wasn't hard. The Sheikah stood trembling. His fists clenched, muscles tense, he twisted, kicking and raining blows on a standing tree. His blonde hair hung in his red eyes, causing them to glint in the moonlight. Hadrian stood a safe distance away, but walked a couple paces into the clearing. He waited a moment before addressing his companion.

"Valdus, what's going on?" Concern was evident in his voice, but it was overlaid with a more stern aspect of Hadrian.

Valdus turned to face him, his red eyes puffy and angry, evidence that he had been… crying? Valdus' expression twisted with rage, but then it fell; he dropped his hands to his side and let his head hang. His bangs hid his face. Hadrian walked to Valdus' side and reached a hand out to him, to his surprise Valdus didn't pull away.

Valdus learned into Hadrian's touch. The Twili gently squeezed his shoulder, asking again, "What's going on, Valdus?"

Valdus shook his head impatiently, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said frustratedly. He walked across the clearing to stare into the forest. "You wouldn't believe me," he said again.

Hadrian sighed and walked over to him. "Try me."

Valdus sat on a felled tree. He sighed and looked at Hadrian. The Twili joined him on the log, giving the Sheikah his full attention.

"You know I'm from Hyrule," he began, staring into the trees. "I was born in a village on the edge of the kingdom. But I'm not normal. My mother's a human and my father's a Hylian, so I should look like them, right?" He asked, looking directly at Hadrian this time.

"Yes," the Twili answered.

"I don't," Valdus said harshly, glaring at the ground. "My parents have blond hair, but my mom had green eyes, my dad blue," he raised his hand, gesturing to his eyes. "They're fair skinned, but I have skin like a Gerudo." This time her gestured to where Naboro and Aviel were.

Valdus shook his head frustratedly again, gritting his teeth. "I was taken from my village, my home, my parents when I was twelve. I was taken to the castle by the Queen herself, I was trained to be her trained as her daughter's bodyguard. A role the Sheikah once had. Of course the Sheikah are an extinct people now, but I look like them, according to the queen." Valdus paused before continuing. "I trained for seven years… I protected the princess on more than one occasion, but… But it wasn't enough."

Valdus fighting back tears now, his throat felt like in was being constricted. "Someone tried to assassinate her. I did my duties; I fought to protect her, but the would-be assassin got away." Valdus brushed his bangs away to show Hadrian the scar above his eye where the assassin had nicked him. "I queen decided it was too dangerous for her daughter. She took us to the Gerudo desert where, I heard, the legendary Twilight Mirror was said to be." Valdus said, unwrapping his hand and pulling his sleeve up to expose the scar from the bonding ceremony. "The princess' soul was bound to me..." Valdus place his hand on his chest, looking away from Hadrian. "I was exiled with the princess, to protect her."

Valdus gritted his teeth, feeling the burning tears begin to flow free. "I was exiled from home, my people, everything I've ever known! I can never go back, and for what?!" HE was on his feet now, rage burning in his veins. "I can never return to my village or my family, I haven't seen them in years. For all I know, they could be dead!" He spat, pacing the clearing.

Hadrian rose to his feet. He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're not the only one who's been exiled."

Valdus froze and turned slowly to look at the other.

Hadrian looked levelly at Valdus. "I was born in the Twilight Realm," he explained. "Midna, the queen, is my mother. I'm only half-Twili, though," as he said this, Hadrian pushed his hood back, allowing it to fall and free his orange hair, his blue eyes boring into Valdus. "My father was a Hylian. My mother exiled my to the world of Light because my people couldn't, no, wouldn't accept the fact that I am not fully from their world. She did it to protect me from my own subjects.

"You think you have it hard, Valdus, but you're still in your own realm, you weren't sent to a world that you had only ever heard tails of. There is no way to return to the Twilight Realm from this side." Hadrian had managed to remain calm, but his body language suggested otherwise.

Valdus face Hadrian fully now, taking in what the other had said. He took a step towards his companion and pulled him to his feet. He pulled down his down and kissed Hadrian soundly.

"Do we continue onto the sea?" He asked after pulling back. "We cannot return to Hyrule and there don't seem to be any other options."

Hadrian nodded. They retreated to Naboro and Aviel. They would journey over the mountains and to the sea where the band of exiles could survive.


End file.
